The Panther's mate
by cherry0011
Summary: Ichigo heat cycle begins and everybody wants as a mate. Ichigo runs into a man whos going to rape him. Ichigo runs into a white panther and slowly starts to fall for him.
1. The Hybrid and the Panther

Mating season. The best yet worst time of the year for full breeds and hybrids. It was the time when love filled the atmosphere and it blossoms.

A white panther with striking blue eyes was currently trying to figure out who contained the sweetest smell he ever smelled in the world.

It didn't take long for the panther to find a hybrid that was sleeping in a canopy in a jungle. The hybrid had orange hair and soft pink lips to kiss.

Orange ears were poking out of his spiky hair as his tail wrapped around his small waist. His soft lips were open slightly to hear soft snores as his chest heave up and down in an even rhythm.

The panther slowly stalked up to the hybrid as the smell began to get stronger. The panther was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Chocolate eyes opened as Grimmjow was looming over him. Those chocolate eyes began to widen as a shrill scream came from the soft lips.

The hybrid hid behind a tree and climbed all the way to the highest branch. The hybrid was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo was just trying to get away from the city by going to the jungle. He began to feel his heat cycle starting so he started to look for a comfortable place to sleep in and found a canopy.

Ichigo was peacefully sleeping until he woke to found a panther staring him down. He screamed and found the nearest tree to climb up to.

Ichigo looked back down to see the panther coming up the tree as well. Ichigo hissed at the panther when he tried to bite his neck.

Ichigo jumped to next tree and to the next. Ichigo kept on jumping until he was home.

Grimmjow grew angry once he lost the fire head boy. He wanted him as a mate when he first saw the fire in his eyes as he hissed at him.

Grimmjow decided to find him next time and hopefully he won't be claimed by someone else.

Ichigo was sulking in his room, his father tried to cheer him up and fight off all the Alphas off. Ichigo hated mating season so much that he would find who's controlling it and kill him or her.

Ichigo decided to take a walk to get some fresh air. Isshin Ichigo's dad was worried about him going out but Ichigo convinced him so he let him go.

While Ichigo wasn't watching a Alpha was behind him, stalking his every move. Ichigo went to an alley way were there was a dead end. He turned around to meet the Alpha.

"Why hello there little beta. What a fine thing like you walking around here for? hhhhhhhmmm." he asked corning Ichigo until he was so close it only take a little push for them to kiss.

"Back off, I'm not mating with anybody this season maybe next time." Ichigo hissed.

"Well maybe you should just lie down and mate with me or I can just rape ya. You better choose quickly cause your running out of time."

Ichigo didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he knew what his mother would do.

Ichigo kicked the man were the sun don't shine and ran for it. Ichigo knew the man was right on his tail, hearing the pants and feet hitting concrete.

Ichigo ran to the jungle, playing tricks an the man til he tripped on a root and fell on his back. Ichigo began to crawl away but a foot clamped down on his orange tail as he hissed loudly in pain and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Now we coulda done it the easy way but it seems you like it_ hard_"

"Please don't do this we can make a deal or something but please don't do this."

"Sorry it's too late." the man started to come closer until Ichigo jawed him and ran.

Ichigo ran to a cave that was already somebody's else territory. Ichigo went further into the cave until he reached the end.

"Well looks like you like it_ really_ _hard." _the man said behind him. Ichigo lost all hope, he was done for, he curled into a ball and cried, wishing his life could end right now.


	2. The Super Panther to the Rescue

**LAST TIME ON "THE PANTHER MATE**

_Well looks like you like it really_ _hard." the man said behind him. Ichigo lost all hope, he was done for, he curled into a ball and cried, wishing his life could end right now._

Grimmjow was on his way back to his cave with a deer's leg in his mouth. He began to smell blood and an Alpha in his cave. Grimmjow snarled, someone just cross the line. Grimmjow, being as queit as possible crept up to his cave, to see an Alpha mating with someone.

The beta was crying in pain, alot of pain. Grimmjow knew he couldn't stop the mating process but, he smelt waves of pain from the orange hair beta. Wait a minute, an orange haired beta Grimmjow thought.

Grimmjow looked again to see the beta he saw earlier. Now Grimmjow's anger began to rise, he hated to see young beta's life be ruined be a rapist.

Grimmjow crept up to the Alpha, standing behind him. The beta saw him and his eyes widen, full of hope. Grimmjow lifted his paw and made his nails come out. The Alpha stopped thrusting into the beta to turn around to his death.

Grimmjow swept his left paw to the right and left the man's head rolling on the ground. Blood flew all over Grimmjow's face as the beta looked at him in fear.

The beta began to crawl away from Grimmjow until Grimmjow pulled on his jeans. The beta was scratching and hissing but, Grimmjow paid him no heed.

Grimmjow began to heal all of the bruises he didn't see earlier on the beta's body. The beta kept on struggling until Grimmjow gave a warning growl. The beta to show his submission, made his ears go flat against his skull, put his hands under his chin, and showed his neck to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's saliva healed all the bruises and know it was time to heal the beta's sore bottom. Grimmjow growled and hissed at the damage the man did to his beta. There was blood dripping out and some tissues looked like it was torn to shreds.

Grimmjow pushed his long tougue into the beta's abused hole. The beta began to hiss, whine, and whimper in pain. Grimmjow's 12 in. tougue went deeper and deeper till Grimmjow couldn't go futher. Grimmjow's tougue began to make the beta heal in the inside.

The beta fell asleep by time Grimmjow was done healing and sighed, now I gotta take care of him til he feels , with his large panther body curled around the beta like a mother with her liter.

Grimmjow soon began to purr once the beta seem to have a nightmare. The beta soon calmed down and snuggle closer towards the warmth of Grimmjow.


	3. Meeting the Hybrid's Dad

Ichigo woke up to a rough long tougue his licking face. Ichigo groggily woke up with a grumble. Before Ichigo knew it, a green blur came towards him, aiming for his stomach. Ichigo didn't have enough time to react so he took the hit with a pained hiss. Ichigo ended up on his back with something on his torso.

"YAY! THE BIG ORANGE BALL IS AWAKE. " the green blur yelled. Ichigo got on his elbows to see a 5 year old girl with curly green hair that reached the top of her shoulders, big hazel eyes, and little sharp canines on her lower jaw.

Ichigo winced as she yelled" ARE YOU OKAY?" Ichigo looked up and saw the white panther that saved him. The panther began to transform. It got taller as the fur turned sky blue. Muscles and bones reshaped while human facial features began to come on the man's face.

When the transformation was done, a man, 6'1, light blue hair that matched his eyes, muscular and well toned body, was standing where the white panther once stood.

"Nel get off the guy before you kill him. The poor guy need some more rest." a gruff voice said as it came out the blue haired man's mouth.

"OKAY, BUT I-" Nel started but the guy cut her off by hushimg her with his hand over her mouth and hissed,"You also need to be qiuet, he needs hisb rest. Now go play with the others, I got things to do." as he walked away with the little energy ball right beside him.

Once Ichigo couldn't hear their footsteps anymore he began to stretched out as the become cool on the hot summer day. Ichigo didn't hear or see the a pale figure, creeping his way into the cave as soon as he heard Ichigo's deep and even breaths.

* * *

><p>"GRIMMY GRIMM I SMELL SOMEONE PASSING BY YOUR CAVE TEWWITOEWY(territory)" Nel shouted as Grimmjow came back with some more meat since he was sure the hybrid was very hungry.<p>

As soon as Grimmjow heard the message he picked up Nel and began to run. For all he know, someone could be coming to mount the poor orange head.

WE'RE GONNA MAKE IN TIME." Nel screamed right into Grimmjow's ear he slightly winced but he was too focused on getting back to his cave.

Grimmjow ran swiftly past the trees, vines,bushes, and everything that would've gotten in his smelt the scent of the intruder. It was an older Alpha male than Grimmjow.

Grimmjow knew that older Alpha male's were stronger and faster than younger ones but that didn't make him stop. As Grimmjow got closer, he also noticed that for some reason the intruder smelled awfully alot like that orange head and there was angry waves coming from the cave.

Grimmjow hurried as soon as he saw the cave, went through the entrance to find a black jaguar,over the orange head, hissing and protecting him.

Grimmjow growled back and transformed into the white panther.

"What have you done to Ichigo?" the jaguar hissed as his brown eyes looked at Grimmjow full of hatred.

"I did nothing to him. I just saved his ass from getting pregnate by some disgusting drunk. He ran to my cave while I was hunting. I came back and felt his pain waves so I killed the bastard and healed him." Grimmjow hissed as he explained to the angry jaguar.

The jaguar stopped hissing and look onto Grimmjow eyes to see that he was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke to see his father looming over him. Ichigo felt relief spread throughout his body. He whimpered and his father responded by licking the tears that was starting to fall down Ichigo's face like a waterfall.<p>

"Ichigo where have you been. Yuzu and Karin was starting to worry about you. " his father said. Ichigo began to shiver and whimper as his ears fell down and his tail wrapped around his lithe waist. Isshin looked at his son as he curled into a ball. Isshin transformed into a black panther and curled around Ichigo licking him until he fell asleep.

Ishhin got up as soon as he heard panting and heavy steps. Isshin hissed and crouched down, protecting Ichigo from his kidnapper. A blue haired man came in with a little girl with green hair with wide eyes. The man growled back and transformed into a white panther.

"What have you done to Ichigo?" Isshin hissed as he looked at the panther full of hatred."I did nothing to him. I just saved his ass from getting pregnate by some disgusting drunk. He ran into my cave while I was hunting. I came back and felt his pain waves so I killed the bastard and healed him." he hissed back.

Isshin stopped hissing to look onto his eyes to see he was telling the truth.

Isshin walked to the younger Alpha circling around him, looking him up and down, judging him. Isshin made some observations of the panther than sat in frontof him when he was done and said"What is your name young one?" Isshin questioned the panther."It's Jeagerjaquez." Grimmjow replied back

Isshin bowed his head down than looked up to Grimmjow with soft eyes and said" I'm forever in your depth for saving my son Ichigo and I offer him for you to be his mate Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."Isshin said as he looked at Grimmjow with serious eyes.

"W-What?" Grimmjow said as he tilted his head to the side with a confused look in his blue eyes. " You are worthy enough, strong enough, and responsible enough to take care of Ichigo." Isshin said.

At that moment Ichigo whimpered before he opened chocolate eyes. He looked at his dad and crawled to him and put his arms around his neck and put his head under his neck as Isshin nuzzled his head. Isshin transformed back to a man the same height as Grimmjow, dark chocolate eyes, a thin goatee, and black spiky hair.

"Dad I promise I won't leave the cave ever again unless you told me to but please make the images stop." Ichigo whimpered as the images of the man came back to him. Isshin tried to soothe him by purring and humming. It helped Ichigo to stop whimpering but he was still shaking. There was a howling pup far away calling for someone. Isshin carried Ichigo and put him in Grimmjow warm furry circle. Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo and began to purr as he curled closer to Ichigo's small body. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez if you ever and I mean EVER hurt Ichigo, you'll be wishing that you could just go to hell already cause I'll make suffer greatly but veryvery sloooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwly."Isshin said as a muderous aura surrounded him before he smiled and licked Ichigo one more time than left to whoever was howling.


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys! This is Cherry0011, and I wanted to tell you that I'm currently writing a story called" The Usual Suspests" and here's the summary, CHECK IT OUT **

_After a murder in a peaceful neighborhood, people suspects the criminals are one of the "Assassins", a group that kills anyone. They capture the six leaders of the six diffrent groups and interrogate them to get nothing out of them. Did one of them truely killed Orihime Inoue or some other thug._

**I hope you like the summary and the reason why I had the thought of writing this story is becaus of thei pic.**

http:/ gallery. minitokyo. net/view/224130 (**no spaces**)

**I'll be publishing the story hopefully next month and I guess you can review about it or message me. I hope you're enjoying "The Panther's Mate". **

**Well that's it Cherry's out;)**


	5. Brothers and The Two Coyotes

Isshin ran to his howling children Yuzu and Karin. Isshin went to his den, near the dangerous jungle.

A black and brown blur met Isshin's stomach which made him fall on to his back. A little tiger hybrid 12 year old looked up at him with questioning amber eyes as her short light brown hair tickled Isshin's cheeks.

Karin, the jaguar that was also on Isshin, was a 12 year old girl with black shoulder length hair, and her dark grey eyes standing 4' to her is her twin sister Yuzu. They may be twins but they were the total opposites. Yuzu was sweet and did all the householding and was very girly.

Karin was a sarcastic and played soccer and was pretty much a both loved their older brothers but most of all Ichigo. Isshin's other children were off hunting or just guarding their territory.

"Well, did you find Ichi-nii or what?" Karin said bluntly, tired of all the knew Ichigo was already stressed enough and then his brothers disagreement and everything else would stress him out more so he shook his head no.

"Oh, okay maybe you'll find him next time. I hope you find him soon." Yuzu said sadly. Isshin didn't like to see his daughters so sad.

He turned into the goof ball they knew he was and yelled" OH MY SWEET PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS, DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR LITTLE PRETTY HEADS MY DEARS, DADDY WILL FIND YOUR BIG BROTHER AND BRIING HIM HERE."

When Isshin was done he got a kick to the chin which made him crash into the the wall." YOU FOOL CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ATLEAST 5 MINUTES?" Karin yelled at him as she kicked him.

" MY STRONG LITTLE ONE WHY MUST YOU HURT DADDY. OH MASAKI WHY ARE THESE CHILDREN SO MEAN TO ME?" Isshin yelled to a poster of his deceased wife.

Masaki was a tiger breed with flowing amber hair and sweet autumn eyes with the sweetest smile in the world. She died protecting Ichigo from hunters. She got shot in the chest where her left lung was and died from internal bleeding.

" Maybe because you act like a fool so much that there're trying to kick some sense into you." said a voice from the entrance of the cave.

Three figures came in the cave with a dead deer over their shoulders. "Shiro-nii,Kaien-nii, and Kon-nii."

"Hey Karin Yuzu Goatface." the three of them said in unision."Hey dad, did ya find Ichigo?" Shiro asked as his golden pupils that were surronded by black eyes were filled with worry. Shiro was the second oldest of the quadruplets.

His pale skin and his gold on black eyes were the give- away. Shiro also was an albino tiger breed while Kon, the second youngest was a regular tiger breed.

Kaien the eldest of them all was a jaguar just like Isshin and Karin. Kaien had black spiky hair with green eyes while Kon had orange hair like Ichigo and brown eyes.

Ichigo and Kon looked alike but the diffrence between them was that Kon wwas a pervert and smiled alot while Ichigo scowled.

"Yea we tried to catch his scent deep in the woods but-" Kaien began but was cut off by Kon" We kept on smelling a panther breed and no tiger hybrid." Kon ended sadly as the three of them looked down.

"But we'll find the berry head no matter what" Shiro said as he looked,his eyes filled up with determination and confidence.

"Yea." they agreed as they put the deer and the rabbits they caught down in the corner. Kaien,Shiro,Kon,Karin and Yuzu cuddled together in the cave, giving each other warmth. One jaguar and two tigers was protecting two little hybrids in their cicle of warmth.

It was time to settle down and rest. Kaien and Shiro rested their eyes but was still on high alert. Isshin settled down at the entrance watching the starry sky and the moon that had a sideway smile.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was watching Ichigo eating with Nel as he guarded them both. He observed Ichigo's interaction toward Nel and saw that they liked each other for company and fun.<p>

"It's time to go to sleep now Nel and Ichigo." Grimmjow told them both as he settled down near the back of the cave.

"AAAWWWWW I want to play with Itsigo some more." Nel whined as she pouted."Ichigo is going to sleep as well so he can get enough energy to play with you again." Grimmjow said as he slowly started to transform.

Soon a panther and two hybrids were sleeping, they panther around both of them nuzzling and purring them to sleep. His ears shot up once he heard a twig snap.

He growled quietly and lifted both of them up and carriedthem far back. Grimmjow woke Ichigo up with a nip to the ear."_Someone is coming, stay quiet and don't move no matter what." _Grimmjow said telepathily. Ichigo whimpered softly but stayed quiet.

Grimmjow crouched lowand stalked toward the entrance. He heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Soon Grimmjow was pounced by a little coyote and a bigger coyote right behind it.

"Hey ya Grimmjow wat cha doin?" said the pup Grimmjow hissed at her and looked at the bigger coyote." Liliynette let Grimmjow sleep in peace." a tiredly voice said as the brown coyote came in the cave, his grey eyes staring into blue.

"So, who's the lucky beta in this cave that you're protecting?" questioned the brown coyote. "Shut up Stark and tell Lily to get out of my cave." Grimmjow said annoyingly.

"Hey Stark come look, she's pretty and she's a hybrid too." the little yellow pup said as she returned back to where Ichigo was. Stark followed her while I followed the both of them.

Ichigo was nuzzling and purring both Nel and Lliy." I like her. She's sweet and nice." Lily giggled. Ichigo scowled at her and said still nuzzling "I'm not a girl."

Stark and Lily eyes widened as they looked at Ichigo again."What?" Stark and Lily said in unison

" I'm. A. Male." Ichigo said slowly as he gritted his teeth. He just hated when people thought he was a she and not a he. Stark looked at Grimmjow to see if "he" was lying but Grimmjow just nodded his head.

"I'm Stark. Stark Coyote." Stark said as Ichigo giggled about his last name. "What's so funny?" Your last name since you really are a coyote." Ichigo replied to Stark's question.

I'm Kurosaki." Ichigo greeted. as he bowed his head. It was Stark's turn to chuckle at Ichigo's first name.

Now what are you laughing at?" Your first name strawberry" Stark said in revenge.

Ichigo turned his head to the side, crossed his arms and huffed."Come on Lily we gotta go home so I can get my rest" Stark said as he picked Lily by the scruff of her neck.

Lily put her hands under her chin and waved at Ichigo and said " Bye Ichigo, see ya next time" before they were out of sight.

Ichigo soon picked up a sleeping Nel and cuddled next Grimmjow as he curled around them. He listened to their even breaths and soon sleep took over him.


End file.
